


Thoughts are free

by Superkalifragi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, NC-17, Parents & Children, Thoughts are Free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superkalifragi/pseuds/Superkalifragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loz wants to make Yazoo his bitch. And that is really all the plot you will find here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts are free

**Hey there^^ Some of you might know me from fanfiction.net, as BMIK. This story got deleted because of its mature content and now I'm trying my luck here XD I hope you like the story, enjoy!**

 

Thoughts are Free

Chapter One

I want to fuck him.

I really, really want to.

Especially when he´s looking at me with this sullen eyes and pouty mouth. I´d fuck him on any other occasion too, but right now is one of those moments when it´s particularly hard to restrain myself from just pushing him from his bike, pinning him to the ground, and make that holier-than-thou look vanish from his bored face.

Yeah, having his lithe, leather glad body underneath me, watching his silver hair spilling on the stony, dusty ground around him like a halo (now isn't this funny actually? He's anything but a saint or an angel. He might look like it, but believe me, he´d give any demon a good run for its money…)

I´d put my weight on his flat stomach, flanking his side with my thighs and effectively deterring him from moving under me (though I really want that, having him move I mean. But not just yet, that´s for later). I bet he´ll kill me with his icy, cold eyes and hiss at me what I think I´m doing, but I´ll just give him one of the smirks he´s always gracing ME with and hold his slender wrists over his head with one gloved hand. With the other, I'd roam in the saddlebag behind me where our bikes stand and find a rope.

He´d probably be beyond furious now and trying to put up a serious fight, but since I took him off guard and all (Yeah Yazzy, your whining big brother got some guts too, go figure!), I´d have his wrists bound together before he could do anything…

Except glaring at me, that is. And GOD can he glare, but it only makes me feel more excited, makes me want to break him, wipe away that look and replace it with need, obedience and lust…

But right now, he´d still be pissed, of course, and order me to let him go immediately or something will happen. I´d smirk again, leaning over him and his angry face, mere inches away from his ear.

"Something will happen, alright," I´d whisper smugly and blow a little into his ear, making him flinch away, while still holding his bound wrists, but not with much determination.

Instead my gloved hand would slowly trail down the leather his arm is wrapped in, slowly, slowly. With the other hand, I´d grab his chin, not too hard, and crane his head to the side, so I get better access to the small triangle of white skin.

My tongue´d dart out, and I´d finally get a taste of him, lazily moving over his delicate, almost transparent earlobe.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growls, but I don´t fail to notice the slight hitch in his breathing. Naturally I ignore his question and just show him. I'm not good with words anyway.

After I have explored his ear enough, my own breathing already shuddering and pants becoming a little tight, my hand which had been holding his face in place would move down to his collar.

I let go of his neck because I don´t want to miss what is to come now. While sitting up again and looking down on my beautiful brother beneath me and his now uncertain eyes, I slowly wrap my fingers around the zipper with which he keeps himself covered like a nun or something, and finally watch the black leather that´s always been teasing me, flattering his body and always hinting on what pleasures lie beneath without ever giving me relief – I am watching it part and giving view to the unblemished, porcelain skin. My breathing goes up another tad as I unashamedly stare at his naked upper body. And guess what? He squirms under my longing, openly lecherous gaze and turns just the loveliest shade of pink! Yeah, that´s right, my ever cool and calm brother is quite embarrassed and not feeling so superior anymore, eh! But it'll get even better.

While I sit on him, staring into his flushed, angry face his gaze eventually falters and he looks to the side, hissing at the 'ridiculousness' of the situation.

I smirk, big time!

But since I'm really not a patient person, I just continue soon and bend over him again, nearing my face to his lips. Eyes going wide he stares at me in disbelief before trying to turn his head away, but my hand is on his chin again, holding him in place.

And then I taste those rosy, full lips, my tongue stroking over that pouty, soft flesh. He´s still stubbornly clenching his teeth and denying me access, but a short squeeze of my fingers - making it clear that I´ll just break his goddamn jaw if he refuses to cooperate- makes it slack and finally he'll part his mouth.

His taste is mindblowing, I tell ya. It's warm inside and I sweep over his tongue, ravishing this moist, sweet cavern of his. Of course he doesn´t answer my movements as I press my lips on his, but that´s alright for now.

He´ll respond soon enough, I´ll make sure of this.

Still, his breathing becomes faster, ghosting over my skin and making me a little excited. Letting go of his mouth, I hover over his face for another moment, then my lips wander down his neck over his collar bone. My hand has already trailed down towards his hairless chest and suddenly I feel a soft nub beneath my fingers.

Squeezing a little, I make Yazoo gasp and arch a little in protest, but the flesh between my fingertips becomes hard. I squeeze again. This time he's prepared and remains stonily stiff, but my lips have made their way to his rosy, erect nipple already. It´s really kind of cute, I think. I want to lick it, and I do, my slick tongue quickly brushing against it. He bites back an involuntary moan, eyelids fluttering for a moment. It makes my stomach feel like I'm in a free fall.

I lick again and again, almost eagerly, then rubbing it a bit between my fingers, watching the glistening hardness. Then I wrap my lips around it and start sucking, lightly at first but harder thereafter, feeling the tight muscles of his chest under my mouth and his dug between my teeth.

I look up into his face where he´s biting his lips, looking at me in a mixture of fury and… something else. Yazoo is clearly angry at me for my inept behaviour, but also at himself, and his traitorous body, which, despite his will, seems to enjoy my treatment.

And judging from his writhing and heavy breathing he is having quite a good time!

I let go of his nipple, my other hand firmly holding his side so that he cannot struggle, and my tongue trails a wet path down to his belly button, darting in and out quickly while my fingers still play with his hard bud.

He's squirming now, and I let him, listening to his muffled curses and making his breathing hitch again and again… I have to admit I´m hard now, really hard. I bet he´s noticed too, as I press my crotch against his taut body, the resistance giving me some relief and eliciting a groan from the back of my throat. But fuck, Yazoo´s just too hot. He's trying to look all cool and unaffected when in reality he´s all hot and bothered…

My hand which held his side pushes away the offending leather and slowly strokes down to his hip. With my index finger I brush over his hip bone and deeper, deeper until I come to the rim of his trousers. I follow the line of his waistband and he arches slightly again, even more so when my tongue lets go of his now slick belly button and moves down to join the action of my finger.

God, he tastes so good!

I moan a little, rubbing my covered erection against his leg again, which makes him in turn hiss with disgust, but honestly, do I look like I give a shit?

"..Now!" he growls in that deep, crystal clear voice of his, trying to freeze me with his best icy look.

I stop torturing him for a moment, rest my chin on his stomach and look up at his face, coated with a soft shade of red, even though his blazing, emerald eyes try to convince me that he´s not having fun at all.

"But I wanna play," I mock with a fake pouty look and blink at him innocently, enjoying this immensely.

"I don´t care!" he snarls. "Find someone else for your perverted games."

I look at him thoughtfully for a moment, and then smile sweetly, saying "But I want to play with you."

He looks like he´s ready to snap and I guess only the ropes deter him from coming at me with his bare hands and teeth to pluck my guts out, but that only makes my grin grow wider, and with one hand brushing over his inner thighs ever so slightly I ponder "Besides, I really am sure you´ll like it."

His withering glare isn't half as threatening when his eyes are shut halfway and a ragged breath flows from behind parted lips.

I smirk in triumph, my hands trailing higher and higher, drawing little circles on the leather and around his intimate regions without ever touching him there. I can see that he's scratching together all his self-control now to not buck into my touch, biting his lip.

He looks rather needy, if I say so myself.

I release him a moment later, sitting on his knees and withdrawing my hands, looking down on him. He looks kinda relieved beneath his cracking cool demeanor. Maybe he thinks I changed my mind or something, and for another moment I let him cling to that hope, not doing anything. He lies there, waiting and glaring, trying to get his breathing and attitude back under control.

And then my hand reaches down to the zipper of his trousers and for the first time, something like panic appears in that gorgeous eyes of his, as he breathes "Loz, no!"

Of course I ignore his protests and mercilessly push his zipper down inch by inch, slowly and cruelly. I stare at his crotch curiously, not knowing what sight will await me. I always wondered what he's wearing underneath that armor of leather, absent-mindedly holding his struggling and rebelling body down.

And I must say I am more than pleased to find that he´s not wearing anything at all. No annoying fabric lies between me and his jewels and I must say I´m a little taken aback as the leather reveals his semi-hard cock. In a positive way, mind you.

A jolt of excitement shoots through my belly as I lay his genitals free. That betrays all of his haughty claims to not like what I'm doing to him and the smirk is back on my lips as I purr, "So, who´s the pervert now, dear brother?"

He opens his mouth for a snappy reply, but it is stuck in his throat as I reach out and with one single finger stroke over his long shaft.

Gods, he can arch so deliciously! It really makes me want to let it all go to hell and just fuck him then and there, but I restrain myself. Hardly.

Instead I just idly stroke over the head of his penis and back down towards his balls, watching with amazement how my brother´s dick gets harder and harder by the second and listening to the little gasps coming from above.

Man, that makes me really horny…

"Loz… stop it…" he breathes, writhing underneath me, eyes becoming hazy, but I don´t even think about considering his half-hearted order.

Instead I grab his cock and firmly stroke it to full hardness, my other hand brushing over my own erection while taking in the sight before me.

I pull down his foreskin to get a better look at his red, throbbing head and with my thumb caress the tip, making him moan for the first time.

Now that is music to my ears, and the hand that's taking care of my own business becomes a little shaky.

"You like this?" I lean forward again, breathing into his ear and working a little faster on his delicious erection. He doesn´t say anything, but the sigh I get from him is more than enough for me.

"I bet you do," I continue, rubbing my own hardness at his leg again in a slow, steady rhythm. Gods, I really have to fight against my inner urges to stay in control here.

But there´s still so much I want to do, and I start with the next logical thing by getting up again and letting go of his cock.

I believe I hear a quiet, almost protesting noise, but I could have misheard.

Anyway, I want to see more of him and therefore I grab for his trousers and pull them down rather roughly. The protest is back in his eyes, even more so when I finally lift my weight off his knees. With one hand I swiftly get rid of his boots, throwing them to the side, not caring where they´re landing. I have other things to take care of, you know?

Other things being holding down my rebelling brother. Not that he´s trying anything right now, but I know him. He´s not nearly pushed as much into submission as I'd like…

The trickiest part is to get his pants off without giving him the opportunity to kick my balls around (literally), and he struggling doesn´t make it exactly easier. But luckily I´m at a clear advantage where strength is concerned, so I hold him down while peeling of the leather from his impossibly long legs and with a quick movement pull his now bare bottom on my thighs.

Gods.

I´m kneeling in front of him, holding his bare legs and he´s glaring at me again.

My eyes are glued to his bound hands -still gloved- and slowly trail down his slender, leather clad arms to his shoulders, where his coat parts and flows down to his sides. Yazoo´s silky hair looks a bit disheveled and dusty, his bangs hanging in his flushed face, but it suits him…

I take in his long neck and the sucking marks I left there earlier, my eyes wandering down his smooth, heaving chest and his hard, pink nipples. Further down over his flat stomach my gaze trails, taking in his sexy belly button and further down, down until I see his red, hard cock lying on his belly. I hold his legs under either of my arms and spread them a little more, just a tiny bit, until I can see his tight, perfect buttocks.

I lick my dry lips and he looks away, clearly embarrassed and fuming, but there´s nothing he could do about it and knowing this almost makes me cum in my pants.

But instead I avert my eyes and focus my attention on his long, white legs. While I hold the left one tightly, my lips brush against his ankle and my hungry tongue licks little circles around the bones, before I passionately kiss my way up his calf. He's twitching again, breath speeding up as I take my time exploring the sensitive hollow of his knee and move up to his inner thighs, further and further…

He tastes so good, did I mention that already? I guess I did, but oh well…

He´s struggling again, but not really trying, I believe.

Just when I´m about to reach his wonderful ass, I withdraw, putting down his now wet leg and instead looking at his cock again. It looks delicious, it really does, and I wonder how it tastes.

I find out within the next moment as I guide my hungry mouth over his crotch, where it hovers just a few inches away.

"Oh no, you won´t-" Yazoo hisses, somewhat scandalized, but I shut him up with my tongue slipping out and slowly licking over his pulsing, heated erection. The effect it has is quite impressive I think, since his threat is cut off by a groan, as he throws his head back and arches into me.

Smirking I do it again and again, watching him helplessly responding to my teasing. Tongue trailing over the throbbing head of his dick and sliding into the slit, my lips wrap around him, sucking and nibbling at the soft skin over hard flesh. While my tongue is working on him, I take him into my wet, suckling mouth inch by inch, bobbing my head up and down along his shaft, making loud sucking noises and watching him writhe and moan in pleasure, trying to get his cock into my mouth fully, his bound hands flexing.

He´s not looking at me, half-lidded eyes instead cast to the side, eyelashes fluttering with every one of my idle movements, while deep sighs escape his pretty throat.

Meanwhile my hands grope his ass, feeling up the delicious curves of his moving buttocks. With gloved fingertips I push forward until I reach the point where his cheeks meet. And then my finger accidentally (Really! I swear I hadn´t intended for that to happen yet!) brushes against his tight butthole.

He actually screams, I do not lie to you. I´ll never forget THAT! It´s the stuff really hot and sticky wet dreams are made of, and I do it again, intentionally this time.

My pretty brother bucks again, pushing his fat dick into my mouth and making a harsh sound. I let go of his dong with a plop, seeing it now glistening with desire and need, and look down between his spread legs instead.

"It´s here, isn´t it?" I ask, stroking over the tight muscle again, smirking as he gasps and throws his head back. "Does that feel good?" I wonder aloud, and then adding "I bet I can make it feel even better…" Pushing aside his cheeks, I briefly take in the pink, tight hole, licking my lips, before I very slowly touch it with the tip of my humid tongue, drawing a circle.

"How's that?" I ask, holding his trembling body down while licking and wetting his sensitive hole. "Still want me stop?"

Apart from a loud moan and him pushing his ass towards me there is no answer, but I feel a little sly now and back away from his demanding body, saying "Didn't hear you, honey."

"Just fuck off Loz, I swear when I get free-" (I think I have to take drastic measures, so I grip his ass tightly and thrust my slick tongue inside him.) "-OH GODS!"

That sounds a lot better to me, and I slide out and in again, making his thin body shudder as he thrusts his hips against me, a helpless moan filling the air.

"What was that just now?" I ask again smugly while eagerly licking and teasing, but not quite getting in.

"D-don't stop, oh gods LOZ.."

The rest becomes a little incoherent as I fuck him with my tongue, pulling his ass up to get better access and pushing deep into his rocking, heated body.

Eventually I pull out, fearing that it might be over too soon if I don´t. Not only because Yazoo becomes more desperate with every second, but also because my own erection is aching very much and the bulge in my pants feels like it could explode any moment.

I settle his ass down on my knees again, bending over to his face that is stained with a lovely red and fine sweat. My own breathing is just as heavy as his.

"Now look at you, Yaz," I breathe, mouth ghosting over his lips "you´re quite the slut, aren´t you? You like that, don´t you?"

His lids are fluttering as he pushes his hardness against me, rubbing his cock against the bulge in my pants, making me groan. I hold up my fingers, pushing past his half opened mouth and ordering him "Lick them."

And he does, quite eagerly. Sucking and quickly covering my fingers with his spit, hazy eyes looking up at me while we are rocking on the ground.

"Good boy," I praise, pushing into his moist cavern and letting him suckle until I eventually withdraw them.

He shudders so very deliciously when my slick hand finds its way back to his ass and his hole and I tease a little, pushing against his entrance. He´s moving on his own, trying to make me go inside by pressing his body against me, and eventually I slide them in.

He´s whimpering, right into my ear and I moan, just as he does.

"Does that feel good?" I ask, already knowing the answer, but he breathes a shaking "Yes," nonetheless. Fuck, it's hot when he does that!

I push deeper, exploring his inside almost lazily. Gods, he's so tight, I bet he's a virgin down there… I add a second finger and he´s squirming again, hissing and I move carefully, slowly and gently. Don´t want to hurt him, not really. But it seems that he´s enjoying himself soon enough again, as he pushes against my fingers, kind of riding them.

He´s responding to my every whim now, finally.

He´s given up on pretending and trying to take control, and that´s what I've been waiting for. Going up again, I look down on him and then stop moving, taking my fingers out, so that only the tip is resting against his ass hole. A disappointed whimper is heard as his dizzy eyes open and look at me in confusion. I slowly stroke a bit against his glistening, wet entrance.

"You want them back inside?" I ask, pushing a little and he arches. "Want me to fingerfuck you?"

"Ye-yes," my pretty brother admits huskily and I almost come.

"Yeah? Thought so… But you know, nothing's free in this world…" I muse, giving him a calculated look and quickly push in and out, making him groan loudly.

"What is i- AH!" I smirk, leaning over again, and whispering into his ear while reaching for the rope "I want to see it." I purr, making him shudder with need "I want to see how you do yourself, Yazoo. You do that, don´t you? Seeing you now I bet you´re quite the needy bastard, aren´t you? You´ll show me, won't you?"

His eyes go wide at my words and he looks a little lost, which, I think, is quite the turn on. I only need to brush against his burning, lush entrance and he desperately nods, licking his pouty lips.

"That´s a good boy," I purr, but adding in a dangerous tone "Don´t disappoint me or…"

I withdraw my fingers just to emphasize the threat, but he´s making an unhappy little noise instantly and I think he understands. I loosen the rope only enough so that I can free one of his hands and fasten it again, even though it´s not really effective any longer. But I like the idea of Yazoo being tied, so I shrug it off. He´s not protesting either, but I guess that´s because he isn´t really able to think about anything other than my fingers filling his ass and continuously hitting that spot that makes him feel pleasure rocking his body in waves. Still, his hand is a little too hesitant for my liking, so I sit up again while working his butt and guide it down to his swollen cock.

"Look at it," I order harshly. I want to see him seeing me while he´s jerking off. I wrap his slender, trembling fingers around his shaft and move them up and down slowly, eliciting an, "Aaaah… Loz…" from him.

After the first few strokes I let go and instead concentrate on fucking him with my fingers and looking at him, moaning and rocking against me while masturbating in front of me. The harder I push, the faster his movements get, and I think he´s fucking gorgeous, screaming and rocking frantically whenever I hit his sweet spot.

While I´m drinking in the sight of my brother, my other hand that isn't pleasuring him, goes to my own trousers and he´s following my every move, lustily eyeing the huge bulge in my pants. Knowing that he´s watching me, I make quite a show of it, my moves becoming slower (much to his dismay, I might add) as I play a little with my zipper and then drag it down, finally freeing my aching erection.

It feels incredible being outside the tight leather, and my own cock stands up proudly, blue veins pumping blood into my hardness. I´m quite impressive, I know that, but my brother´s amazed, and the wanton look still flatters me, I have to admit. Really, he´s eyeing my cock like a chainsmoker eyes his first grit after an eight hour flight over the continent. I spread my fingers inside him, briefly clouding his eyes with bliss, and then begin to stroke my pulsing dick with slow, lazy movements, making sure that Yazoo´s watching me again.

"You want that?" I ask, looking briefly at my erection and then back into his lascivious, half lidded eyes. "You want my big, hard cock inside you?"

"Y-yes…" he moans, stroking himself and sounding almost desperate.

"Then say it," I instruct with a patience I do not understand.

"I-I want it," comes the choked reply, as I torturously slowly push my slick fingers past his entrance again.

"Beg me." And there it is again, that annoying, rebelling gleam sneaking into his green orbs. I inwardly groan because, I really need it NOW, but I can't back out now, fuck! Frustrated, I thrust inside him, adding a third finger and his spine goes up again, eyes flying open as he cries out.

"NOW!" I growl, and he sobs, trying to form a coherent sentence

"I-I… Please Loz, I need to- fuck me, I want your cock, oh gods PLEASE!"

I could almost cry with relieve and I finally withdraw my hand and stilling his desperate movements. I place my dick before the tight ring of muscle instead and steady myself with my hand beside his waist, the other gripping his hip firmly.

Panting, I feel his skin against the tip of my length and I push, push slowly past that slick, burning entrance. My vision blurs briefly when delicious heat embraces me almost instantly and his hot flesh clenches around me. It costs me all my strength to not just fuck him away, but I notice the slight discomfort on Yazoo´s handsome features and force myself to wait until he relaxes.

As soon as he makes an approving sound I push in deeper and deeper, getting a long shaking sigh of relieve from my brother and it reflects exactly what I feel right now. I get all the way in, my balls slapping against his ass and then I pull out almost completely, just to ram inside full force the next moment.

"Ah, oh gods YES…"

That's my cool, sophisticated brother for you. His nails are digging into my shoulders while I slide out and inside of him in a semi-fast, steady pace.

"You like that, bitch?" I grunt, slamming inside again and he groans that yes, he likes it and rocks against me, eagerly and shamelessly. "What do you want, uh?" I provoke him, forcing myself to go slower, because I want to hear it.

"Harder," Yazoo breathes. "Fuck me harder, Loz!"

And I happily oblige.

Pinning his free hand back over his head again and holding his hip with the other I speed up the rhythm, feeling my balls tightening and the orgasm building up in the pit of my stomach. Sweat is running down my face and I feel my leather coat sticking to my skin but I don´t care, because he´s screaming my name now, frantically and my lips finds his again and this time its him who ravishes MY mouth and there is no trace of his former restraint any longer and oh gods I'm so close, in, out, in,out, inout, inoutinoutINOUTINOUT!

I slam inside one more time, as deep as I can and I feel him clench around me as he arches into me one last time, his cock rubbing at my belly, spilling hot, creamy liquid all over and that´s what drives me over the edge and with a feral scream I come inside him, my body rocking and shoving deeper, shuddering from the blow.

My head's spinning like mad but I don't care because right now I´m a fucking force of nature, a supernova, a dying star…!

My tense body collapses on top of him, still buried deep inside of my beautiful, sobbing brother. Slowly I let go of his wrists and pull him into an embrace, basking in the aftermath and sucking in his dazed and utterly delighted expression and-

"May I ask what is going on in that empty head of yours?"

The snappy comment makes me blink sheepishly and my dear brother comes into vision. But instead of a quivering mess lying underneath me, still in blissful oblivion from me fucking him mad, Yazoo sits on his motorcycle, looking as aloof and superior as ever, one elegant brow arched.

"Duh," is all I manage, which earns me another one of his infamous cold looks and with that uncaring attitude of his he informs me "Whatever. I don´t think I want to know anyway." A short, alienated look towards the tent in my pants makes me blush furiously, but before I can stutter an explanation, he´s already revved the engine to life and tells me over his shoulder to hurry, because Kadaj is waiting for us.

And then he's gone, leaving only a trail of dust behind him.

Sighing, I ignore my still painful erection and follow him down the hill.

Some day, I swear.

Some day…

tbc?

 

**Comments and criticism is always appreciated^^**


End file.
